


Opinions on blond men

by Olorisstra



Series: New York Limerence [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alex is a pirate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olorisstra/pseuds/Olorisstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Kenshington had pondered for a long time about the relation between outer looks and inner character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions on blond men

**Author's Note:**

> Fic by Shraen, I’m only the translator.

Alexander Kenshington had pondered for a long time about the relation between outer looks and inner character, and he had come to a brilliant as much as glaring conclusion: _blond men were assholes_.  
There were exceptions, obviously, blonde women were usually easy women, vain and airheaded, but incredibly elegant and reliable representation at soirees, besides they were more venomous than an indian cobra.  
The men instead in his long experience, really were all assholes.  
Not even lower tier assholes, no, they also were as smart as their feminine equivalents weren’t; they used their intellect to facilitate their notable viciousness and the clear cruelty that was -Alexander really believed that- theirs on a genetic level.

His Sire is blond and he is the most colossal bastard Alexander has ever met.  
His best friend is blond and he's the most aggressive son of a bitch Alexander has ever met.  
His youngest friend is blond but since he is a little entusiastic fag, he falls in to the girl category and indeed he is the most venomous and vain little asshole Alexander has ever met.

If they asked Alex of Tortuga what he thinks about blond men, he’d answer that they bring a sure income at the slave market, but that he wouldn’t fuck one for all the money in the world, which is a tall declaration for a pirate that loves the vulgar piece of coin more than he does his dead vodoissante mother.


End file.
